


The Brothers Flynn

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, demus - Freeform, losleep - Freeform, sleeplogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Logan and Virgil were not expecting to meet a new student.. A very hot new student.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 221





	The Brothers Flynn

It had seemed like it was going to be like any other morning, Virgil met up with his best friend, Logan, before school started and the two talked until the bell rang. With a wave they headed off in opposite directions. Virgil made his way into his first period class, settling down at his desk and keeping his head down to discourage conversation as he got his notebook and pencils out. 

It wasn’t long until the bell that signaled class beginning rang, and Virgil reluctantly looked up to see what the teacher had to say. Of course, it was this moment that he realized it was not going to be like any other morning. Not by a long shot. 

Talking to his teacher at her desk was a student that Virgil was sure he’d never seen before, because he certainly would have remembered if he had. He was tall, with dark hair and bright green eyes, with an effortless smile across his gorgeous face as he spoke with the teacher. Only a few moments passed before their teacher stood, walking with this gorgeous new student to the front of the room. 

“Good morning class! Before we get into our math lesson for the day, I’d like to introduce a new student. This is Roman Flynn, he just moved here and will be joining our class.” 

The new student, Roman, just brought up a hand and waved casually, looking over them all. Virgil’s eyes were glued to him, taking in every detail. He’d never seen anyone make a white t-shirt and blue jeans look so good. He also wore a heavy letterman-style jacket, the majority of which was a royal shade of red, that had thick leather sleeves. Their teacher gestured him toward a desk somewhat near the front, right between Virgil and the board. So he knew he’d be accomplishing absolutely nothing. 

By the time class finished and he had to make his way off to second period, all he’d managed to do was sketch his view of the new student in his notebook, the back of his broad shoulders with the name Flynn scrawled across them. …This might be a problem. 

Logan, on the other hand, had an exceptionally normal first period of the day. It ended up being his second period class that was going to be out of the ordinary. He sat down in the front row, removing his blue biology notebook and opening it up to label today’s note page with the date. He looked up as the bell rang, their teacher beginning the lesson as normal. 

About five minutes into class, however, the door swung open and a student he’d never seen before walked in. Logan normally wouldn’t pay any mind to an interruption such as this, but seeing as the human eye was attracted to movement, he couldn’t help but momentarily glance over when they did so. Then he did a double take. 

This boy strolled in with seemingly no care, right up to the teacher and handed over a note. With a raised eyebrow, the teacher read over it then nodded in understanding.

“Ah, I see. Well, I’m glad you managed to find the right room, please do take care to try and be on time in the future.” The teacher addressed the student before turning to the class. “Class, we have a new student joining us, this is Remington Flynn.” 

“Please, just Remy.” He added, reaching up to push his aviator sunglasses up onto his dark brown hair, revealing gorgeous green eyes that Logan had not been expecting. He’d never seen anyone so effortlessly cool.. He wore a leather jacket, casually hanging open, and tight black pants that flowed into heavy looking boots, but his confidence was easily what sold the look. 

“Remy, no problem. Take a seat, I’ll bring you some catch up notes once the lesson concludes.” The teacher nodded, waving the student toward an open seat, coincidentally right next to Logan. 

As Remy sat down, he looked over at Logan, the nerdier student not at all missing the way his bright green eyes seemed to give him a full-body look over before coming back up to settle on his glasses-framed eyes. He then proceeded to give Logan a look that had him turning red all the way up to his ears, forcing him to focus downward on his notes so he didn’t combust entirely. 

The rest of the class was a bit of a haze, Logan focusing very solely on trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest and making sure his breathing was even. Before he even fully realized what was going on, he found himself sitting in third period, apparently his body had gotten him through class and then brought him here while entirely on autopilot. 

And the only reason he’d even realized his surroundings had changed was his best friend’s voice finally getting through the thick fog that had settled around his mind. 

“L? L. L. Lo. Logan. _Looooogan_. Logan Sanders. Logan _Abigail _Sanders.” 

“….that is not my middle name.” 

“Yeah, well I couldn’t remember what it was and you weren’t answering me.” Virgil finally leaned back in his seat, looking over his friend. “What the hell is going on with you? You made your way in here like you were sleepwalking or something. Did something manage to finally fry your circuit board?” 

Logan just let out a long exhale. “…Perhaps.” 

“Oh? Wait, what happened?” Virgil raised an eyebrow. 

“….There was a new student in my second period class. He was…” Logan paused, seeming to be searching for a word, but he was clearly embarrassed. When he finally did finish the sentence, his voice was very quiet. “…Rather attractive.” 

Virgil’s heart sunk. “…Dark brown hair, green eyes, strong jawline?” 

“…White shirt, and the really nice jacket with the..” Logan looked over to his best friend, realizing. 

“…Leather?” Virgil finished. 

“He was in your first period?” He asked. 

“….I may have been sketching him instead of learning the quadratic formula. …Flynn looks so pretty in script, doesn’t it?” Virgil responded, blushing.

“This is… Potentially a problem.” Logan said quietly. 

Virgil’s mind was swirling. “…Nah, I’m sure it’s.. We can talk about it at lunch.” He put his head down, looking into his notebook as their history teacher began some dry lecture. 

Of course the same hot boy would be noticed by Logan… Everyone in the school was going to want him. What were his chances? He.. Maybe Logan could get him, his friend was definitely a looker, even if he dressed it up with about seven layers of nerd over the top. He’d… At lunch, he’d give him his blessing to try and get him. It would be for the best. 

What were the odds that the new student would also be in Virgil’s class? That had to be some kind of coincidence.. But it wasn’t surprising that he had also charmed his best friend, Logan had never experienced anything like that before. But… He’d have to talk to his friend at lunch, they’d have to figure out what to do about this. 

They walked along to their usual lunch spot, both lost in thought as they made their way, neither noticing that their normally empty table was somewhat occupied… Until a smooth voice brought them back to reality. 

“Ooo.. I was hoping I’d be seeing you again.” 

Virgil and Logan both snapped to the source of the voice, seeing Remy looking up at them, his gaze trained on Logan. They finally registered the boy looking up at them, casually sitting the wrong way on the bench and leaning his back against the table. 

“Oh, I’m so glad to see you weren’t talking about the cute one, Rem. I was prepared to fight you for him.” 

The two standing boys quickly snapped their gaze to the side of Remy, seeing Roman also casually looking up them, but definitely paying more attention to Virgil. 

The two of them were absolutely flabbergasted, somehow registering that they were looking at two separate but very similar boys. Wait.. They looked back and forth between the two of them, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. They weren’t similar. They were identical. 

“You two are going to give yourselves headaches if you keep that up.” Roman laughed, watching them. 

“I think they’re playing ‘spot the difference.’ Not an easy one around here.” Remy added, also clearly amused. “Why don’t you two sit awhile?” He flicked his head back, gesturing to the table. With slight stammers, Logan and Virgil walked around the table to sit on the other side of them, the two identical Flynns spinning around to face them. 

“….You two are pretty easily stunnable, maybe we went a little too hard.” Roman added, watching the floundering boys as they joined them. 

“You can’t really blame them, Ro. Have you seen us?” 

“Fair point.” 

“Alright, how about this. Names?” Remy asked. 

“….Virgil.” He managed to find his voice, not having expected there to be two of them… Not at all having expected Roman to call him the cute one.

“Logan.” He added, processing that Remy had wanted to see him again? Actively? Purposefully? What?

“Virgil… I like it. Rolls off the tongue nice.” Roman said, going back to casually looking over the very pink Virgil. 

“And Logan.. I’d say it suits you, specs.” Remy smiled, looking the nerd up and down again. 

The two of them clammed right back up, it becoming very apparent to the brothers that despite their exceptionally attractive exteriors, these two weren’t used to being flirted with in the slightest. Virgil and Logan managed to glance at each other, silently verifying with the other that they did, in fact, encounter completely separate people. Once that had been established, they looked back to the brothers before them. 

“…Our apologies. We.. We thought we’d met the same person. We hadn’t at all realized you were a pair of twins.” Logan explained. 

He wasn’t sure what reaction he had been expecting, but when the word ‘twins’ immediately had both of them groaning and rolling their eyes, he knew that it wasn’t that.

Roman sighed heavily. “We’re not _twins_.” 

“You’re not?” Virgil raised an eyebrow. 

Remy shook his head. “Unfortunately… We’re triplets.” 

“Tripl-” Logan began to ask, but he was interrupted seemingly out of no where. 

“There you two are! I finally found you!” 

Suddenly between Roman and Remy there was a third, unmistakable, Flynn. But while Roman was a bit on the sportier side, and Remy on the cooler side… This third one was definitely.. More unique. He was clearly identical to the other two, the only real difference was a stripe of white going through the front of his hair. That and the fact that he was wearing a dirty green t-shirt that looked like he had been climbing trees and rolling around in the dirt.

“…Oh joy.” Remy deadpanned, looking up at his other brother. 

“Ooo.. Who’s thiiiiis? You two makin’ friiiiends?” He asked. 

“…Logan, Virgil. This is our brother Remus.” Roman explained. 

“You are triplets and your parents named two of you _Remy _and _Remus_?” Virgil blurted out, not able to stop that particular thought from escaping. 

Roman laughed, looking at him. “The story we got is that they thought we were going to be twins, and while they had locked in my name… They hadn’t decided which of their’s they were gonna go with. So when there were three of us, they just used both.” 

“…I guess that works.” Virgil laughed along with him, bringing his hand to his lips. 

Remy just rolled his eyes, looking over at Remus who was already distracted away from the conversation and seemingly looking around for something. 

“…Whatcha looking at, Rem?” Remy asked looking up at Remus. 

Remus glanced down to look at him. “Huh, what was that Rem?” 

Roman just rolled his eyes again, mumbling. “You two know I hate when you do that.” 

“You’re searching for some kind of something. What do you have your mousey little eyes on, trash panda?” He laughed, watching as his stranger brother lit up with a toothy smile. 

“Oh! I was just looking around for… Oh! Babe! Over here!” He looked off and waved. 

“Excuse me, did you just say _babe_? You have a _babe_? We got here today!” Roman seemed exasperated, apparently ignoring the fact that both he and Remy had been so easily flirting with the two boys sitting with them. 

Before anyone else could chime in, someone came up and joined them… And that someone just happened to be the school’s star quarterback. Remus bounded over and threw himself into his arms, burying into his chest. “This is my boyfriend, Deanie!” 

“…Oh I would _definitely _love if everyone called that me that and not just you, Rems.” Dean responded, his tone sarcastic, but he still wrapped his arms around Remus with a smile. 

Roman was still reacting dramatically, gesturing erratically, wordlessly conveying his exceptional disbelief. Remy just looked back at him, his expression bored.

“Ro. Don’t forget, regardless of everything else… He is pretty damn hot.” 

That stopped Roman in his tracks, him quickly settling down. “…Fair. Fair.”

“…Really? That’s all it took?” Virgil gave Roman a look. 

But Roman only smirked. “…Come on, disagree with that. I dare you.” He leaned forward over the table toward him, giving Virgil a flirty look over. 

The redness immediately traveled back up Virgil’s neck and all the way to his ears. “…Fine. I can’t.” 

“Good. Now, give me your phone. I’m putting my number in it.” Roman smiled, watching as the boy before him did as he was asked, allowing him to happily enter the information. But just as he turned to see Remy’s reaction, he found that his brother was no longer sitting next to him… He had apparently placed himself in Logan’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and looking at the red red nerd he’d found. Roman gave him a slight scowl, moving to sit besides Virgil and tossing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him in close.

Virgil and Logan somehow managed to make eye contact amongst all of this insanity, even stealing a glance to include Dean in their silent conversation, them all agreeing that they really had no idea what they’d all just signed themselves up for… But they weren’t upset about finding out.


End file.
